


*_Starlight, Star Bright_*

by Liana_Alma



Series: The Wish [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Multi, The Wish AU, canon style battles for this fic, fucken fight me Micheal Bay Ill kick ur ass, gonna feature a badass Mikaela cus she deserves better, its all in the past I swear, lemme know if you need something tagged and I'll do it too, minor but relevant to the plot, so nothing incredibly graphic, this is officially, this universe is technically a bayverse but has G1 elements, to make up for all the very very horrible holes in the bayverse lol, vague mentions of childabuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_Alma/pseuds/Liana_Alma
Summary: Once upon a time, a young boy sees a shooting star. So that boy made a wish. And the world he knew was lost to him forever. But it's okay, he doesn't mind. That world didn't have Transformers. This one does.





	1. Prologue: A Xtar sees a Star

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm uploading this here, there's gonna be artwork included too so you have that to look forward to. :D This was originally posted on FFN tho so I'll update both with new stuff. Bare with me cus this is gonna be long and slow till its complete.

* * *

**o-O-o**

_Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world._

–Harriet Tubman

**o-O-o**

* * *

" _Stand down Megatron! Your reign of terror is over." Optimus Prime stood before his arch nemesis, optics narrowed. Megatron merely sneered in return and raised his fusion cannon threateningly._

" _Is that so, Prime? I'm afraid that I'd have to disagree! It is_ you _that is over!" The silver mech lunged forward, fangs bared. The two faction leaders met like bulls, digits locking, each straining to gain the upper servo._

_Behind Megatron, Optimus could clearly see the rest of his comrades bravely fighting Megatron's army. In the sky, Starscream shot his null rays with his trine down into the seething mass of fighting warriors, cackling all the while._

_One of his shots nicked Ironhide in the shoulder, causing the old warrior to growl angrily. In return, Ironhide rolled and came up directly beneath the seeker, and sent off several shots of his cannons. The seeker yelped when his left wing was nicked and attempted to balance himself, only to fail when Ironhide's next shot completely took out his right wing. With a loud wail, Starscream found himself spiraling down towards the battlefield at dangerous speeds completely out of control._

_Megatron, completely oblivious as to what was happening behind, grinned wickedly when Optimus seemed to falter. "What's the matter, Prime? Finally realizing your fate?" Optimus shook his head and seemed to smile underneath his face mask._

" _No, just preparing to dodge." Before Megatron could realize what he meant, Optimus shoved him back and quickly rolled to the side. The stumbling warlord teetered back a few steps, before regaining his balance. He snarled and raised his fusion cannon._

" _Hah! What was that supposed to do Prime? You soft sparked foo-UGH!" Starscream smashed straight into his master's broad back with a rather loud **CLANG**! The two howled together in pain, rolling several feet only to end up a tangled mess of limbs._

" _STARSCREAM, YOU FOOL!"_

" _It's not MY fault mighty Megatron! That slagging old weapon specialist Ironaft shot me down!"_

" _And you couldn't think to steer away from me?!"_

" _With what? Half of a left wing? You must be joking!"_

_The rest of battlefield came to a still as everyone listened to the Lord and his SIC bicker loudly, completely uncaring of anyone else. Optimus shook his head and sighed, while Jazz snickered loudly. A little ways away Thundercracker face-palmed and Skywarp pulled out a video recorder. Meanwhile, Ironhide watched in smug satisfaction._

_Megatron reared up and drew back his fist, more than ready to punish his disobedient seeker. Seeing it coming, Starscream cringed. "I'll teach you, you ignorant fool. You'll-"_

"-have some cookies?"

Cody blinked out of his daydream and stared at his babysitter, who had plopped down next to him on the couch where he'd been playing with his transformers.

"Eh? Sorry Auntie, I didn't hear you."

Macy Lu blinked and smiled, once again amazed at the little boy's politeness. She reached out and ruffled his soft gray-streaked mop of hair with a smirk.

"That's okay squirt. I said, do you want to have some cookies?" She watched in fond amusement as his already large eyes widened, and he bounced off the couch with an elated shout.

"Yes! I'd love some please!" He dashed toward the kitchen, almost tripping over his baggy pants in the progress. Leaping onto the kitchen stool, Cody drummed his hands happily on the countertop. "Cookies, cookies, cookies! I love cookies, cookies." He sang, waving his feet back and forth excitedly. Then he leaned forward, silver eyes suddenly becoming serious.

"Auntie, what kind did you bring this time?" He eyed her warily. "You didn't bring My Little Pony again, did you?" Macy skilled her face into a completely blank slate.

"And what if I did?" Cody's face went white, and she couldn't help but burst into laughter. "No no, don't worry." She pulled a plastic container out of the fridge and leaned over the table toward him. "But you have to guess what it is." Cody's little face scrunched up thoughtfully, and she had to resist the urge to hug him to death.

"Is it.. is it Ben 10?" Macy shook her head with a mischievous grin. Cody bit his thumb and thought long and hard. His next answer was almost hesitant. "Uh... Generator Rex?"

"Nope!" Grin growing even broader, Macy leaned back and folded her arms behind her head nonchalantly. "But~ it _is_ your favorite show of all time..." And like that, the light bulb went off, and Cody nearly fell off the stool.

"YOU MADE ME TRANSFORMER COOKIES?!"

Cringing at the loud yell, Macy popped open the container and showed him the surgery sweetness that lay inside. There lay about eight sugar cookies with frosting shaped in the Autobot and Decepticon insignias. Macy chanced a glance at Cody's face and nearly died from laughter.

He looked as if Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and his birthday had come all at once. He reverently reached in and took out an Autobot cookie, and bit into it.

A pause. Then-

"OHMYGAWD AUNTIE THIS IS LIKE THE BEST THING EVER AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW AND THIS COULDN'T BE ANY BETTER AND-!" Macy beamed and waved a finger.

"Oh, but it _can_ get better." She reached into her purse and pulled out a disc case, bracing herself for impact. "I brought the first Transformers movie for you to watch." Sure enough, the hyperactive little boy practically flew over the table and glomped her.

"OhthankyousomuchIloveyouIloveyouIcan'tbelieveyoubroughtitandyourthebestinthewholewideworldaandcanwewatchitnow?"

"Yeah yeah, love you too, brat. Go ahead and watch it in the living room. I have work to do." She gave a huge sigh of relief when he let go of his choke hold around her neck, and bounced off toward the TV with cookies in hand. "Ah, you adorable midget." Turning toward the stove top, she rubbed her hands together. "Time to start dinner!"

* * *

Macy stirred the stew one last time and checked her watch. The digital numbers informed her it was 6:30. She frowned. _Looks like the parents flaked off again._

She growled irritably and massaged her forehead. _What the heck is wrong with them? They've got an overachieving kid that's incredibly polite to boot, and what do they do? They avoid him like he's the devil incarnate!_ Macy leaned out of the kitchen doorway and watched Cody for a moment, who happened to be cheering on Optimus Prime against some Decepticon she didn't know.

Standing at 3'8, the short eight-year-old boy looked more like he was six. With the large adorable eyes of a kid who believed in everything, Cody Xtar was overly curious and wanted to learn anything and everything. Floppy dirty blond hair with pale gray tips covered one eye, leaving the other to stare out at the world, gleaming an electric silver that was incredibly striking.

Macy snorted.

That adorable look of his was incredibly deceiving. The kid had to have a massive IQ, considering the fact that he had done her College Chemistry work. She paused at the thought and reminisced.

* * *

_She had left it and her chemistry book on the table one night while babysitting him, and he had snagged both and sneaked off to his room. When it was time for her to leave, she had completely forgotten all about it and left none the wiser. Only a week later on the night before the work was due, had she realized what she had lost._

_Desperate to get find it, she had driven over to his house and dashed in with her spare key. After asking the maid that worked part-time, she had run into Cody's room only to stop short. Lying there on the ground, humming happily away, the kid had been writing down answers in his favorite color crayons on her homework. She mildly noticed that he had also drawn an Autobot symbol in the top right corner, but at the time, she had been angrier at the fact that he was writing on her work._

" _What do you think you're doing?!" She stomped over and snagged the book out of his hand. "This is my homework and-" Macy stopped short, and stared at the writing on the paper. In slightly messing handwriting that was obviously done by a kid, accurate symbols and explanations told her the answers to the problems efficiently and neatly. She glanced at Cody, eyes wide with shock. "Did you do this?" The boy nodded shyly and held up the Chemistry textbook for her to take._

" _It was really hard, but after I read this, it sorta clicked!" He stares up at her, hopeful and nervous at the same time. "D-did I do a good job? I tried really hard." Macy could only stare blankly at him for a moment, before sighing and giving him a pat on his head with an affectionate smile._

" _Yeah kid, you did good."_

* * *

Macy smiled softly at the memory. The kid was an incredibly intelligent, naïve, adorable midget that was completely obsessed with Transformers that had to try to hard to get his undeserving parents attention. He wasn't perfect, far from it. Cody was sensitive and yearned constantly for approval. He also was incredibly stubborn and could put a mule to shame sometimes once he had set his mind on something. For example, he wouldn't stop calling her 'Auntie'. And sure, like any little kid, he could get annoying, but that didn't mean he deserved such neglecting parents.

Now she scowled. His parents hadn't believed her when she had tried to tell them the truth about the Chemistry homework and had even threatened to fire her if she continued to insist that he was a genius. Macy huffed angrily. _He deserves far better parents than those unbelieving crappy excuses for humanity._

The redhead gave her forehead one last rub and stepped into the living room in time to see the credits rolling on the TV screen.

"Hey twerp, it's time for dinner. How was the movie?" Cody's head was in his lap, and she leaned over the couch in an attempt to see what was wrong. "Kid? What's wrong?" The little boy looked up, and Macy was startled to see him crying. He sniffed once, before leaping into her arms, sending her crashing onto the couch.

"J-Jazz died! Why did he die? That's not fair! The war practically ends, a-and he dies before he could ever enjoy the peace! T-t-that's just wrong! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Macy gently gathered the distraught boy in her arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Oh hush baby, it's okay. It's not like he's real anyway." Instead of comforting the boy like she had hoped it would, her words sent the child into an even bigger fit of tears. Wincing at her mistake, Macy hefted the boy up further in her arms and stood up, cursing her lack of tact. "Never mind that, baby. Go ahead and believe in Transformers. Let's just get you to bed, I think a good sleep will make you feel better."

Quick, confident strides got her to Cody's room in record time. After making sure that he had brushed his teeth, Macy gently helped the still hiccuping boy into his Autobot pajamas and settled him in bed. "Do think you'll be alright? Or do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Cody hesitated, before shaking his head 'no'.

"I'll be okay." His already soft voice grew even quieter, and Macy gave into the urge to leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night kid."

"Night Auntie. Love you."

"Love you too squirt. See you in the morning." And with that, Macy flipped the lights off and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Cody waited a few moments, listening to his favorite babysitter's footsteps fade away, before leaping out of bed.

Trotting over to his bedroom window, he pulled over a little chair so he could stand upon it. Once he got into place, he grunted and pushed at the window pane, trying to get it to open. It took several shoves, but it finally opened, and Cody was rewarded with the fresh breeze of the night.

The little boy stared intensely at the night sky. You see, Cody had come to the decision that if Transformers weren't real, then he'd _wish_ for them to be real. And the only option he had at the moment was a shooting star. His birthday was still off quite a ways, and he didn't want to wait that long to make his wish come true.

After a few moments of watching unblinkingly, lady luck favored him and a streak of light shot across the sky. Cody gasped, closing his eyes and clasping his hands.

"Starlight, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight."

Waiting a long moment, Cody peeked open one eye and glanced out the window. Nothing seemed to have changed. He checked his room. Nope, nothing was different. He let out a depressed sigh and jumped off the chair, walking forlornly back to bed.

* * *

Elsewhere, far beyond the sight of a certain little boy, an ancient and wise force shifted as it felt the overwhelming desire of a human sparkling.

_I can't bring my creations to a world in which they never existed._

It moved again, suddenly growing bright with a spark of excitement.

_But I CAN bring you to my creations world._

It chuckled.

_And that will benefit us both._

* * *

**o-O-o**

End _–_ Prologue: A Xtar sees a Star

**o-O-o**

* * *

 


	2. Chapter One: Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brat is smug. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

* * *

**o-O-o**

_"Do you know what's funny about me being right?_

_"What?"_

_"The fact that you were wrong."_

-Unknown

**o-O-o**

* * *

 

Macy stretched, sighing in satisfaction as her back popped. A swift crack of the knuckles topped it off, and she straightened. The redhead walked down the hallway away from Cody's room, guilt still stinging. She rubbed the back of her neck ruefully.

She hadn't meant to make the little boy cry even harder. _But it IS true. Transformers doesn't exist._ Macy turned into the kitchen and began cleaning up the uneaten dinner that she had worked so hard to make. _The sooner he realizes that, the better._ She sealed the beef stew into a plastic container and reached for the refrigerator door. The solitary picture upon it made her pause.

It was old; that much she could tell by the tattered edges and scratch marks that decorated it. A little baby Cody lay happily in the arms of his mother, who beamed ecstatically at the camera from the hospital bed. Next to the overjoyed duo, was the tall proud frame of Cody's father, a strict and rigid man. The slight smile on his face and the happiness gleaming in his eyes were the only signs that he was just as ecstatic at having a newborn son as his wife.

Macy sighed, and open the refrigerator. _That's in the past. And nothing will ever change what has already been done._

* * *

In his room, Cody shifted for a while, trying to hold back his disappointment. Why had nothing changed? Maybe he needed to wish upon more than one shooting star? He did have a pretty demanding wish, after all.

With the absolute conviction of a child, Cody decided that must be the problem. He just had to wish upon more stars, and then the transformers would become real! He thought all about what he'd talk to them about, and how he would show Auntie just how really awesome Optimus Prime was. It would-no, it WAS going to be great! Except for just one thing.

He turned over and snuggled into his blankets. He was suddenly really tired. Wishing the bots to life would have to wait until tomorrow night. With a soft sigh, Cody drifted off into dreams of what could be.

* * *

Macy had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when the first wave of exhaustion hit her. Stumbling slightly, she gasped and grabbed the counter. A second wave quickly hit her, and the urge to close her eyes and just fall asleep right there on the floor was almost unbearable. "What de' 'ell?" She slurred, completely disoriented.

_If you were left behind, the boy would have regrets. And he can not regret his decision. Not one as important as this._

Completely oblivious to the voice, she managed to stagger the few steps the carpet of the living room before the third and final wave of sleep struck her, and she collapsed up the floor without a sound.

* * *

"-and today the President will address the people on the terrorist attack of Mission City. Wendy, can you tell us what to expect?"

_What? What am I hearing? Mission City?_

"Well Tom, he'll most likely assure everyone that the threat has been taken care off, and will probably talk about plans to take care off the multimillion-dollar damages that the city has suffered."

_And why does my body feel so sluggish?_

"Thanks, Wendy! Next up, we'll bring the news of where economists believe the economy is heading. Will we be down in the dumps by 2013? Or will we be excelling? We bring the facts to you, channel 12, Fox News. Hope you enjoy the summer of 2007!"

_2007? It's 2013! And yes, we're in the dumps! What the heck is going on?!_

Macy managed to crack an eye open and found herself staring at a plain tan ceiling fan, revolving steadily above her head. Blinking slowly, the redhead slowly sat up, struggling not to fall back and succumb to sleep yet again.

A quick glance around the room revealed that she was in a simple apartment on a pull out bed. At the foot of the bed, the TV blabbed aimless commercials, while a 2007 calender flapped slightly from the ceiling fan. Shifting on top of the sheets, her left hand came into contact with the soft feeling of human flesh.

Stifling a scream, Macy jolted back only to find that she had touched the limp form of Cody. The boy lay underneath the sheets, breaths coming out in relieving regularity, a peek of a hand showing along with the top of his head. How she hadn't noticed him right away, Macy had no clue. Perhaps it was because of the fact that her head was still incredibly foggy, and that the urge to sleep was still pretty strong. Too bad her fear was far more potent.

"Cody, Cody! Come on kid, wake up! We gotta get out of here!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him desperately. To her great relief, his eyes slowly fluttered open, and they gazed up at her dazedly.

"Auntie...? What's wrong? I'm still sleepy..." Looking around the room, he frowned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Where are we?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. I just woke up myself midget." Cody watched as she ran her fingers through her red hair, a habit that she did whenever she grew nervous or upset. She even got up to pace around the room.

"Is..." Cody hesitated, before asking, "Is everything okay?" Macy nodded, and little droplets of sweat were sent flying.

"Yeah, so don't panic kid." He frowned.

"I'm not..." She didn't seem to hear him, and she rubbed her forehead nervously.

"Everything will be all right!" Cody rolled his eyes irritably. Who was she trying to convince, him or herself?

"Auntie!" Macy whirled and gave him a glare.

"What?!"

Cody just glared back and folded his arms across his chest pointedly. Macy blanched, and then sighed, coming over to give him a hug. He returned the hug eagerly, burying his face into the fur collar of her leather jacket, taking in the unique scent of iron and lilies. After a long moment of just holding each other, he leaned back and stared worriedly up at her.

"Auntie, whats wrong? Why are we here?"

Macy shrugged helplessly. "Your guess is as good as mine. The last thing I remember is passing out on the floor." She swept her arm at the room. "I woke up to the sound of the TV talking about some terrorist attack on Mission City, the president, and 2007!" She paused, feeling Cody freeze in her arms. She glanced down at him. "You okay squirt?"

"...Do you know what this means?" Macy felt her brow crinkle.

"...No?"

"It means," She jolted back as he leaped out of bed to dance around the room, "that my wish came true!" He laughed and punched the air victoriously. "Yes yes yes yes yes! Wooooooooohoooooooo!" Macy just stared blankly at him.

"Brat, just what you talking about?" She got off the bed and snagged him as he danced past. "Uh, hello? Earth to midget?" He ignored her question, giggling as he gave her a bear hug.

"...and now I'm worried." Macy sighed and started dragging toward the only chair in the room, ignoring his protests to let him celebrate. Forcing him to sit down, she met his eyes with a dangerous glare. "Start talking."

* * *

"-okay, let me get this straight. You decided to make transformers real by wishing upon a shooting star?" Macy stood before the ecstatic form of her little charge, eyes narrowed and doing her best interrogation techniques.

Cody nodded.

"And the fact since its now, apparently, 2007, and that the TV was talking about Mission City, which also happened to be in the movie, means that your wish succeeded?"

Cody nodded again, this time with a big grin.

"...no more cookies for you before bedtime brat."

The small boy started in his chair, giving a cry of protest. "Hey hey hey! I'm telling the truth!" Macy nodded.

"I'm sure you're telling what you believe is the truth. But frankly, that is just not possible." Cody slumped in his chair and gave her a stink eye.

"I bet it is..." His all-powerful babysitter gave him a stink eye in return.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

Macy gave him a satisfied nod. "Good. Now, we should find out where-" She broke off as the TV suddenly seem to gain volume, catching both her and Cody's attention.

"And here is the President live folks, here to talk to answer all of your questions about the Mission City terrorist attack." The President stepped out into camera range, surrounded by guards. As he began to talk, both Marcy and Cody focused in on it, sitting down to see what was going to happen next.

"I am here to assure everyone that everything is under control. Fortunately, there weren't very many civilian deaths, and all of the terrorists were captur-"

"NO NO THAT'S A LIE!" The camera turned suddenly to take in an audience member standing and yelling at the top of his lungs. "THOSE ARE ALL LIES! I WAS THERE, I SAW THOSE MONSTERS! IT WAS THESE GIANT RO-"

The camera rolled on as the guards and several agents surround the man, literally dragging him off stage, ignoring the gasps of the rest of the audience. Macy swallowed thickly in sudden realization, and Cody's eyes widened as he leaped to his feet. "Look behind them, at the guy in the back!"

Macy leaned forward and stared intently at the screen. While he was slightly blurry, there was no doubting who he was.

Standing there with a scowl was S7 agent Simmons.

Macy swallowed again and turned to Cody. He just gave her a smug grin.

"I told you so."

* * *

**o-O-o**

End — Chapter One: Told You So

**o-O-o**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Macy, my sweet summer child... if only you knew 2013 was a peaceful time compared to now... :P


	3. Chapter Two: You Got A Friend In Me

**o-O-o**

_Some other folks might be_  
_A little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_  
_But none of them will ever love you the way I do_  
_It's me and you_  
_And as the years go by_  
_Boys, our friendship will never die_  
_You're gonna see_  
_It's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me-_

_-_ Woody's Round-Up

**o-O-o**

* * *

_The screech of metal on metal pierced the air, and the screams of the dying and victorious cries of the winning made it a disconcerting concert. Mech fought mech, and guns shattered the night as blades flashed down, only to come up dripping energon._

_Across the battlefield, Bumblebee had the All Spark tucked underneath one arm, dashing away on foot. Ironhide followed closely behind, providing back up for the vulnerable scout, cannons charged and optics searching for a foe foolish enough to come close. He looked over his shoulder at Bumblebee._

" _Hurry it up, kid! We can't stick around here all day! Prime can only hold off Megatron for so long!" The much smaller scout frowned at his protector, dodging shrapnel in the progress._

" _I know Ironhide! But I can't transform and carry the All Spark on this rough terrain all at the same time!" The tough gun-ho mech scoffed and shot down a random seeker that had come too close._

" _Well slag it all, then!" He turned sharply and grabbed the yellow bot, tossing him over one shoulder. Startled, Bumblebee scrambled for a purchase, even as Ironhide began running through the seething throng of mechs._

" _What the pit are you doing 'Hide?!"_

" _Ya were going too slow, and we need ta get this piece of slag in space now!"_

* * *

Eyes fluttering open slowly, Cody once again took in the blank walls of the apartment he and Auntie had appeared in. Giving a soft whimper, he attempted to bury back down into the sheets.

He had been dreaming some strange dream, filled with strange loud sounds and topped with an overwhelming sense of urgency. He scratched his rump, brow furrowed curiously. _Why can't I remember it?_ After a short moment, Cody shrugged and rolled off the bed, hitting the carpet with a soft thump.

Macy had left him in the apartment with strict rules, including such as to not leave, unlock and open the door to anyone without a key, or to do anything an everything that might possibly be fun. Cody slouched in front of the TV with a loud whine.

"Aw Auntie. Why didn't you take me with you? I want to see the bots!" He complained out loud. He continued in a high falsetto that was supposed to be Macy. " _Oh so sorry Cody. But making sure little kids like you have no fun are what adults do_!" Cody nodded solemnly. "But Auntie, your to cool to be an adult!" Now he shook his head. " _Silly kid, of course I'm an adult. Or I wouldn't have left you here all alone while I get to go have fun in this mysterious city we've appeared in_!"

Cody would have continued on in this way if not for the loud growl that sounded from the door.

"I do NOT sound like that, you liddle brat! And what I was doing wasn't fun, it was business!" She stomped over to him, ignoring the fact that the effect was ruined by the carpet. She knelt in front of the cowering boy and stared hard into his eyes. "We somehow get randomly transported to an unknown city in an unknown apartment, and find out that some alien robo-"

"Not robots! Mechs." Macy glared at Cody for the interruption, before proceeding to flick him in the forehead.

"Don't speak when other people are talking, midget. Anyway, now we find out that you somehow wished the mechs into existence. The least I had to do was some snooping, and figure out if we own the apartment and what freaking city we happen to be in!" Cody eyed her dubiously, before huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, whatever." He leaned forward eagerly, clasping her hands. "So, what did you find out? Did ya see any of the bots?" He was rather discouraged when she shook her head.

"Nope, but you're never going to guess where we are."

"What?" Cody tilted his head like a puppy. "Where are we?" Macy gave him a broad grin and a ruffle on the forehead.

"We've woken up no less than a hundred yards from the great battle itself." She spread out her arms, and her grin turned into a smirk. "We're in Mission City!"

Even as Cody's eyes widened in excitement and tell-tale mischievousness, Macy waggled a finger at him.  
"Now, don't get any smart ideas, do you hear squirt? There's still a lot of damage over there, and it's completely blockaded from the public. So don't even _think_ about it!" Cody immediately calmed and shrugged his shoulders casually, folding his arms behind his neck nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I know. Besides, the bots probably aren't even there anymore. All there would be is a bunch of rubble." Macy merely narrowed her eyes at him, not fooled at all.

"I hope you mean that, because I've heard the word that the guards are told to shoot anyone who steps near there, no questions asked." Her sharp eyes caught Cody swallow slightly, and she felt a smug grin cross her face. "Now that you know that lovely little fact, sit down and let's figure out what we do now." Cody gave a depressed sigh, apparently giving up on his plans to sneak into the remains of the battlefield, and plopped down next to her. The young boy placed his chin in the palm of his hand and gazed at her.

"So?"

"Well, the first thing I did when I left was to go down to the lobby, and see if who was the schmuck that was renting out the apartment. Not only was it rented out to me, but I "apparently" paid for the entire renting period in ahead of time." Macy rubbed her own forehead this time, focusing on some distant horizon. "I then headed out to the local library, and used their computers to check the date, year, national events, and even looked up whether _we_ or our family's existed here." Macy knelt before Cody, and reached out and took his shoulders. "Honey...you see-"

Cody shifted uncomfortably and glanced away. Whenever Macy started calling him by names like honey or baby, it meant she was either trying to comfort you or about to drop a bombshell on you.

"-you, and your parents don't seem to exist here... a-and I'm sure this is hard for you, but I'll figure something out and-"

"Don't bother."

Macy blinked, affronted.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, don't bother." Flopping on the bed with a loud sigh, Cody snuggled into the blankets and peeked over them at her shyly. "It's not like they'd miss me. No matter what I do- or I should say did, it was never enough. Like that time with the chemistry homework. They didn't even bother asking me about it after you tried to tell them. Thanks for that, though. It was really nice of you Auntie."

Macy stared at the little boy that suddenly sounded far too old. "You... you heard us talking that night? I thought you were in bed!" Cody giggled at her indignant tone and ducked further into the sheets.

"I was, but then I got thirsty, and I was going into the kitchen for some water when I heard you." He paused and sniffed. "Dad yelled at you and threatened you. I'm pretty sure I hated him then. He just couldn't bend even a little, and try to believe. Well, that's probably why he hated me, I guess. I wasn't what he wanted for a family successor." The last part was mumbled into the sheets, and an awkward silence reigned.

The 'Auntie' felt her eye twitch, and then she snarled suddenly, slamming her hands down on the bed next to his head. Cody yelped and gave her a wide-eyed stare.

"Auntie?" She ignored him and promptly tossed him over her shoulder, stomping toward the door. "A-auntie, what are you doing?!"

"You forget them, kid, okay? You've got me, and you can bet I'll stick by you." Macy turned furious eyes toward him, and Cody was startled by the tears he saw in them. Touched, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Auntie," he whispered, burying his head in her soft bangs.

"Your welcome brat. Now, no more mushy business! You wanted to see some transformers, right?" Suddenly hopeful, Cody looked up in time to see the biggest smirk ever spread across her face.

"Haha, yeah, I want to meet them!" He laughed, heart soaring.

"In that case, I know just how to lure in some certain bots."

Cody tilted his head with a confused frown.

"How are you going to do that Auntie?"

She flashed him some teeth and winked.

"Well, first we're going to need a computer..."

* * *

**o-O-o**

End—Chapter Two: You've got a Friend in Me

**o-O-o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've looked over this the best I can. Hopefully you enjoy this short update! More on the way soon. c:


	4. Chapter 3: Setting The Stage

**o-O-o**

_"They were stars on this stage, each playing to an audience of two."_  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Beautiful and the Damned_

**o-O-o**

* * *

"So where are we going, Auntie?"

"We're heading for the City Library. That way we can use a computer without leading S7 straight to us." Cody nodded slowly, eyes brightening.

"Oh, okay. That's smart. But what exactly are we going to be doing on the computer?" Macy gave him a feral grin that he couldn't help but return.

"We're going to make it where they'll come to us."

"Huh? How would that-"

"Just wait and see brat. Just wait and see."

Silence.

"So...Auntie..."

"Yes, midget?"

"Are you going to let me walk now?"

Around them on the crowded city concrete people paused and stared, some giggling, others just shaking their heads and moving on. Macy ignored them, but Cody couldn't help but wave and smile gleefully from where Macy had tossed him over her shoulder.

Macy rolled her eyes but plopped him down firmly on the ground. "Satisfied now, squirt?" She watched as Cody made a show of brushing off the seat of his pants.

"Quite. Now, onward, for glory and honor!" With a happy yell, Cody darted off into the crowd of bemused civilians, cackling madly all the way. Macy growled and took off after him.

"Blast it! This is why I didn't want you walking on your own! You don't even know where the library is! Dammit kid, GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

It was one exhausted babysitter and one exhilarated little boy that arrived at the City Library an hour later. Macy gave the squirming boy her signature stink eye.

"Don't you EVER run off like that again. You're lucky you didn't get run over like the little squishy that you are." Cody just put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue at her from underneath her arm.

"That's what you get for leaving me at the apartment alone."

Macy felt a vein in her forehead twitch.

"Why I oughta-"

"Excuse me." Macy and Cody turned from each other simultaneously and stared at the woman in front of them.

She was tall, only an inch shorter than Macy, with dark brown hair pulled back into a severe bun. Her young face held an equally severe look. The tight business suit only added to the woman's serious, no-nonsense vibe, and both babysitter and kid gulped together.

"If you two wish to stay in here, then you might consider NOT yelling. This is a library after all." The woman looked down her nose at Cody, then glanced back to Macy. "I am the head librarian here. And quite frankly, I know everyone who comes in here. Since you two are new, I assume you wish to get some library cards?"

"Well, we would like to use a computer with internet access, please. We're not staying in town for very long, so we have no intentions of getting cards." The woman raised a fine eyebrow at Macy.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible then. You can only use our computers if you have a library card ID. It is necessary to ensure everyone only uses their one hour allotted computer time." She paused and took in Macy's and Cody's disappointed faces. "But for today only, I suppose you may use my card. I don't use it for computer time anyway."

The duo before her looked up with shocked expressions, startled. Macy hesitantly took the card from the other woman's hand and looked at her curiously.

"Thank you, but are you sure? You don't even know our names." The woman smiled, and the end result made the librarian stunning.

"Well, that's easily remedied, is it not? My name is Soren. And you?" Soren added the last part when Macy just stared at her blankly.

"Eh? Oh, right, I'm Macy, and this little munchkin is-"

"I'm Cody! Nice to meet you, Miss Soren."

Soren smiled down at Cody and reached into her shirt pocket, pulling out an orange lollipop. This she handed to the overjoyed boy. "For you, little one." She straightened again, and she gave them both a warm smile. "On behalf of the city, I welcome you both to the Mission City Library."

The duo watched stunned as the librarian promptly strode away to assist her fellow co-workers at the counter.

"Well, she was really nice. At first I thought she was going to yell at us." Murmured Cody, keeping his voice low. Macy nodded in agreement.

"She did scold us though. We should make sure to be quieter from now on." She glanced around for the computers, frowning. "Do you see where the computers are brat?"

"Uh..." Cody stood on his tiptoes and pointed. "Over there, by those thick bookcases."

"Like there aren't a thousand thick bookcases in this friggin' room..." Macy muttered irritably, but she turned and stared in the broad area Cody had gestured at. It took her a moment, but she finally noticed the glow of screens, and her frown turned upside down. "Now that's more like it."

With a few swift strides, the odd duo crossed the crowded room and plopped down at an empty computer monitor. Cody pulled up a little chair from the kid tables and settled himself down, looking to Macy eagerly.

Unaware of his gaze, Macy took in the computer.

It was a new Mac PC, with a pulsing sign-in box on the otherwise blank screen, surrounded at all sides by walls similar to those one would find in an office only smaller. Macy checked the side of the monitor and was relieved to see it had the USB port. "Perfect." Clicking rapidly at the keyboard, she entered the ID number on Soren's card and was rewarded with a bright screen with the usual icons that were on a desktop, including Mozilla Firefox.

Now she pulled out a flash drive from her back pocket. Macy waved it teasingly at Cody. "This little baby shall help us get the attention of the bots, and naturally, Sector 7. Now what we're going to do is..." She leaned in close and be whispering her master plan into her the kid's eager ear. 

* * *

Soren Rashel, Head Librarian of one Mission City Library, looked up to find a hand with a library card in her face. "Hmm? What are you-" She came to a stall when she realized she was looking at none other than Macy. All she could see of Cody was the top of his fluffy head: she grinned mentally. He couldn't even see over the desk. She turned her attention back to Macy. "I'm assuming that you two are all done?"

For some strange reason, her question sent Cody into a fit of giggles, while Macy snickered into her free hand. Soren decided right then and there that she really didn't want to know. She wasn't curious. Not at all.

"Um, pffft, yeah, we, haha, did what we came to do." That statement seemed to set the two off all over again. Soren raised an eyebrow, then decided yet again, that she didn't want to know. She took her card back and fought off the urge to sigh.

"Very well. I hope you two have a nice day." 

* * *

"She really is nice!"

"Yeah. I'm surprised she didn't call up the local ward to drag us to the loony bin when we started laughing for no apparent reason." The two cohorts grinned and chatted together as they walked toward the library doors. Macy steered Cody from running into people, and just before they reached the doors she turned to the young boy.

"Now, there's a cafe across the street. We'll be able to eat lunch and watch Sector 7 arrive all at the same time. Hopefully the bots will come to investigate as well. In the end, though, this will get the bots to eventually come back to Mission City. Got that?" Cody nodded emphatically. "Good. Let's get going before the shit hits the fan."

"Ooooooh~, Auntie, you said a bad word!"

"...Shut up brat."

* * *

**o-O-o**

End—Chapter Three: Setting the Stage

**o-O-o**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering how she got on the computer in the last chapter without a library card, she got lucky when someone left without remembering to log off. That random dude also got lucky that Macy only googled names, instead of doing something mischevious or mean!
> 
> I have Soren only for a small part of this story, like very short. But I've been thinking about maybe making her a more permanent character down the line somehow. How would you feel about that?
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed me and fuel the urge to both draw and write! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Pls let me know if you see any grammar errors too! I have no beta and ADHD is a pain. :'<


End file.
